Loren and Eddie: Pregnant With Their First Child
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: This story explains most of it with the title. One-Shot only! Review or Inbox whichever if you wish!


Hollywood Gossip Site:

Loren Tate was spotted coming out of an OBGYN yesterday afternoon with Best Friend Melissa Sanders, Who dates famous Photographer, Ian Tiede, Whom is Eddie Duran's Best Firend. Possible Pregnancy for Tate or Sanders? I'm sure we will find out soon

Yours Truly,

Claire Woods, Hollywood Gossip

Hollywood Gossip Site:

Looks like Eddie Duran's Best Friend is also good friends with his girlfriend of two years, Loren Tate! The two were spotted having a friendly lunch earlier this afternoon at Rumor. See Picture Below.

Yours Truly,

Claire Woods, Hollywood Gossip

_Leddie's Penthouse_

Loren: We need a vacation. Im sick of being followed 24/7.

Eddie: Babe, pick a place adn we will go.

Loren: You have to help. This trip isn't just about me. You'll be there too.

Eddie: *chuckles* Alright how about Mexico? We can relax in the nice sun. Go to the nice, white sandy beaches?

Loren: Sounds perfect!

Eddie smiled.

Eddie: I'll call Jake and have him get the jet ready. I'll also see if he can book us a hotel too.

Loren: Perfect. I'm gonna go pack.

Eddie: Alright babe.

Loren went upstairs to pack her things while Eddie called Jake and asked him to book the jet and hotel for their vacation that was much needed. Eddie soon got off the phone with Jake telling him to call him back and tell him the set up. Eddie then headed upstairs and packed his bag as well.

Later that night Loren and Eddie were sleeping in bed getting a much needed rest for their flight in the morning to Mexico. Eddie and Loren were heading to Cancun, Mexico. They needed a getaway from all the gossip in L.A.

The next morning Loren and Eddie loaded on the plane at 9 A.M. sharp, they had met Nora, Max, Mel, and Ian for an early breakfast to say bye for a few days and they were off to their vacation.

_Leddie's Hotel in Cancun_

Loren and Eddie were resting after their flight.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah babe?

Loren: You know how the gossip site had a thing about Mel and I at the OBGYN?

Eddie: Yeah, I just assumed it was a check up.

Loren: It was. Kind of.

Eddie: What do you mean, 'kind of'?

Loren: I'm pregnant.

Eddie sat up quickly with a smile.

Eddie: We're having a baby?

Loren smiled and laughed.

Loren: We're having a baby!

Loren and Eddie had a beautiful vacation. Its been 3 months since their vacation to Mexico. Loren is now 5 months pregnant and they are awaiting their doctors appointment to see if they can find out the sex of their baby. They had announced Loren's pregnancy to the world when she hit 3 1/2 months and finally started to get a small bump.

Loren: Eddie hurry up! We're gonna be late!

Eddie rushed downstairs. He and Loren were out the door and made it to the doctors office just in time.

: Loren! Eddie! Perfect timing. You two ready to see if we can find out the sex of the baby?

Loren: More than anything!

laughed at her patients. They were so excited to find out about their baby. The happiest patients she's probably ever had!

: Okay. Loren just lay back and move your shirt up and we will see if we can find out the sex of the baby!

Loren laid back and moved her shirt up to show off her bump. squirted gel on her stomach and used the wand and moved it around. Soon she zoomed in on a picture of the baby.

: Okay guys you ready to know?

Eddie and Loren: Yes!

: Congradulations you two are going to have a beautiful little...

Loren: Little what?

: A handsome little boy!

Eddie: A boy? Lo we're having a boy!

Loren smiled with tears in her eyes.

Loren: We got what we wanted. I think your mom's looking over us.

Eddie smiled.

Eddie: Yeah I think she is.

Eddie and Loren announced the sex of their baby over twitter.

TheReal_EddieDuran: My beautiful girlfriend, Loren Tate and I just found out the sex of our little one! Check Loren's twitter TheReal_LorenTate to find out the sex of Baby Duran! #FatherToBe #CouldntBeHappier #LoveMyFamily

TheReal_LorenTate: And the sex of Baby Duran is...A BOY Eddie and I couldn't be happier! #LittleBoyTakingOverMyHeart #LoveMyFamily

Soon Loren was 9 months pregnant and ready to have their baby. They had picked out a name the day of finding out the sex of their baby. They refused to tell anyone the name of their son until he was born.

Loren and Eddie had decorated their son's nursery to be a medium shade of green and gave it a safari type look. It was adorable. They were ready for their baby to enter the world.

Soon Loren gave birth to their son after her water breaking and going through 18 hours of labor, about a half hour of that pushing her son out and into the world.

Liam Maxwell Duran entered the world at 3:08 A.M. He was stubborn like his parents and looked so much like Eddie. Max was honored to have his grandson have his name.

When Liam was a year old, Loren and Eddie married in a small ceremony with Liam, Nora, Max, Melissa, Ian, Jake, Jake's wife Tracy and their twin daughters, Hope and Kate in attendance.

Loren and Eddie couldn't be happier with what they were given. They loved their son more than anything in the world. Expecially when he was 4 and asked his parents for a sibling for Christmas.

Liam couldnt have been more happier when his little brother Chase Matthew entered the world about 10 months later. When Chase turned 2 they decided to have another baby.

Around a year later Lucas Xavier entered the world.

When Loren and Eddie toured they had their 3 boys with them. They loved spending time with them. It was safe to say they all loved their momma more than anything. They loved making her smile all day. They were so much like Eddie it was almost ridiculous.

Eddie had told Loren long ago before Liam was born that when he was younger he would do anything to make his mother smile. Loren was happier then ever with her boys. She was okay with not having a daughter. She was happy she was blessed with the 3 sons she had recieved. They were her world, along with their father.

The Duran's were happy with their life and wouldn't change it for a thing!


End file.
